Many consumers love personalized gifts and in today's market everyone wants something a little more unique than the last. Addition of rhinestone embellishments to glassware has become one way of personalizing a gift for a friend or loved one. However, existing methods for adhering rhinestones to glasses are undesirable as the rhinestones are mounted with glue at the surface of the glass. This leaves the glue susceptible to dissolving in hot water or other cleaning solvents, and the rhinestones quickly fall off while cleaning the glasses.
It is common to utilize a dishwasher to clean glassware, or to wash glassware by hand. Putting a glass embellished with rhinestones via existing methods into a dishwasher subjects the glue to jets of extremely hot water. Further, washing such a glass by hand subjects the glue to warm water and harsh soap, and puts lateral mechanical forces on the rhinestone at the same time. Existing methods of adhering embellishments to glasses are thus undesirable, as both of the common processes for cleaning glassware often lead to the loss of rhinestones on such glasses.
Therefore, an improved method for adhering rhinestones and other embellishments to glassware is desired which protects the glue from exposure to hot water and solvents, and lowers the profile of the rhinestones to decrease lateral mechanical forces acting on them during hand washing.